Jackalope
is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption as part of the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack. Characteristics The Jackalope is a mythical (and in-game, claimed to be legendary) animal of North American folklore (a so-called "fearsome critter") described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns or deer antlers and sometimes a pheasant's tail (and often hind legs). The word Jackalope is a portmanteau of "jackrabbit" and "antelope", an archaic spelling of antelope. It is possible that the tales of Jackalopes were inspired by sightings of rabbits infected with the Shope papilloma virus, which causes the growth of horn- and antler-like tumors in various places on the rabbit's head and body. Jackalopes are also brown as compared to the regular grey rabbit in the game (although some rabbits can be found to have tan fur). This makes them easy to spot if around other rabbits. The player must kill one of these animals in order to unlock the Expert Hunter Outfit. Locations The Jackalope can be found in the following locations: *Pleasance House to the west right beside the house, as shown here. *Repentance Rock. *Stillwater Creek, in the south-west corner of the creek, as you're heading back west to MacFarlane Ranch. *Warthington Ranch. *Plainview, in the north-west of the timber oil derricks. *Riley's Charge, mostly they are being chased by foxes and coyotes so be fast! *Rio Bravo, just after you cross over the Bridge from Perdido. Along the trail adjacent to the canyon wall. *MacFarlane Ranch *Just south of Rathskeller Fork. *Just outside of Armadillo and sometimes inside Armadillo, you might see a dog chasing it *In Odd Fellows Rest between 7:00AM and 3:00PM. *Twin Rocks hideout, near the left stone. Possibly only spawned while clearing it of goons. *The New Austin region of Tall Trees, north of MacFarlane's Ranch, above the tip of Pike's Basin. *Gaptooth Breach, in the center of MacFarlane's Ranch camps and tents. *At Hanging Rock in Cholla Springs. *Around The Old Bacchus Place near Thieves' Landing. *Lake Don Julio *Rio Del Lobo *Inside Pike's basin (Ground level) Trivia *The Jackalope looks like a mix of a rabbit and a buck. When skinned, it generates Buck Antlers and Rabbit Meat in your inventory. *The Jackalope uses an accelerated version of the rabbits' running animation. *The Jackalope is included in the Hunters & Traders Free DLC pack released on October 12th, 2010. There are also new challenges related to hunting the Jackalope. *Be careful: The Jackalope does not give off a blue signal like other Legendary creatures. This makes it harder to locate, needing the use of the naked eye. *The player can find the Jackalope more than once even though it is a Legendary creature. *When encountering the Jackalope unique theme music is played. much like the other legendary creatures. *A good way to hunt the jackalope is to go to MacFarlane's ranch go next to charlie the dog whistle for your horse and the dog will follow you and will find animals (generally rabbits) and he will find the jackalope (Worked for me in less then 20 seconds found the jackalope right outside the general store) Gallery File:Rdr_jack_kills_jackalope.jpg Jackalope2.jpg|'Dead Jackalope' Category:Animals Category:Article stubs Category:Rare spawns Category:Hunting Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Redemption animals